La silenciosa Aurora
by Aurora F
Summary: La misteriosa aparición de una niña saca de quicio a Hinata. Su depresión le hace "imaginar" cosas, lo que no sabe es que a veces esas cosas son más reales de lo que parecen.
1. Capítulo Primero

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Hola, aquí vengo a presentarles una nueva historia original. Está completamente fuera del mundo de Naruto. Si les gusta el misterio y las atmósferas oscuras tengan por seguro que les encantará ^^

(La pareja de Sasuke y Hinata no me gusta mucho pero sólo Sasuke cabía en el perfil del personaje)

**La silenciosa Aurora**

By: lvlAyra

Capítulo 1

Las luces se movian a través del cristal del carro. Siempre me ha maravillado ese juego de reflejos que sólo se miran por las noches. Él estaba a mi lado, conducía como si fuera una máquina que no pudiese hacer otra cosa, por mi parte, yo me limité a sentir el viento que entraba por mi ventanilla. Esa sensación de libertad es única y no pierdo oportunidad de sentirla.

Los dos guardabamos silencio.

Él era Sasuke, estuvimos saliendo durante el periódo de un lustro y es mi esposo desde hace 2 años. El día en que nos casamos se formó una línea que separó nuestro antes y después de una forma muy notoria.

Cuando nos conocimos él era todo lo que yo esperaba encontrar en un hombre, algo realmente difícil por mi forma de pensar y ver las cosas. No sé cómo pero él es el único que ha entendido mi particular manera de querer sin prejuicios ni malas caras, es más, demuestra su cariño de una forma parecida a la mía por lo que nunca ha sido problema.

Los dos hemos sido muy solitarios toda la vida, claro que nos gusta la compañia, pero encontrarnos a nosotros mismos nos gusta más por lo que sabemos darnos nuestro espacio. Eso es algo que siempre he admirado de él... pero.. después de ese día lentamente todo cambió. Aún no me lo explico. Aún no sé como sucedió todo. Aún no sé por qué lo estoy perdiendo.

Otra mujer no es, ni de broma. No por nada lo elegí y sé que no es inmaduro para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Sé que tampoco me ha dejado de querer, lo veo en sus ojos que aún me miran como la primera vez. Entonces si me ama no entiendo por qué no es feliz. ¿Qué he hecho mal?. He sido una buena amiga, compañera, terapeuta, consejera, amante y sobre todo en cada oportunidad le demuestro lo importante que es para mi. A él le falta algo en su vida y no sé, no entiendo qué es.

Esto me atormenta desde hace varios meses, hoy fue nuestro 2° aniversario y él no le tomó la debida importancia. Tengo destrozado el corazón pero no puedo, no debo comentárselo o se sentirá peor. Yo he pensado que la solución sería que tuvieramos a nuestro primer hijo pero se opone rotundamente, según él las cosas no andan bien... pero, ¿no andan bien en dónde?. ¿En su trabajo?. ¿Conmigo?. ¿En la familia?. ¿En qué?., por qué no me lo cuenta. ¿Cuál es su problema?.

Nosotros siempre hemos tenido exelente comunicación pero ahora él no habla, siempre está callado... como ahorita.

He pensado y ree-pensado en las situaciones que lo pudiesen molestar, pero no hayo ninguna. Económicas no, tenemos una linda casa, un trabajo estable y una cantidad mediana guardada en el banco.

Su trabajo le gusta, decir que le gusta es poco, ¡le encanta!. No es alguien obsesioado con su profesión pero ser criminalista lo satisface, de la misma forma en que a mi me satisface ser arquitecto.

Su jefe lo adora y respeta, es casi su mano derecha y todos sus colegas confian en su capacidad.

Problemas familares tampoco es opción de pensarse mucho. Tiene buena relación con sus padres, hermanos, tíos, primos, abuelos, etc., hasta con mis padres se lleva de maravilla y es amigo de mi hermano y cuñado.

Conmigo tampoco hay problemas. Que por el momento no quiera tener hijos no me molesta mientras siga tan amoroso conmigo, lo que me preocupa es que ya no ríe como antes.

Yo me enamoré de él por el misterio que siempre erradiaba., ese enigma de su personalidad me atraía a conocerlo más y más, pero mientras más lo conocía, más misterios surgian. Esa forma de ser tan peculiar e interesante lo hacia diferente a los demás chicos. Cualquiera pensaría que por ser así era un chico cerrado y aburrido, es malo juzgar porque en realidad él era todo lo contrario. Sonreía todo él día y hasta mientras dormia sus labios mantenían esa felicidad. Hacia bromas buenísimas y yo le seguía la corriente o biceversa. Hasta la fecha su risa me sigue encantando, nada me gusta más que hacer sonreír a aquel chico que parece tan duro por fuera pero que por dentro es tan blando como yo.

Esa voz entre grave y suave me hace feliz cada vez que la escucho pronunciar mi nombre. Desgraciadamente en estos meses esa voz se ha vuelto más grave y seca, ya no ríe, casi no habla y dejó las bromas de cada tarde. Su maldita adicción al cigarro se hizo más intensa en estos meses y lo mantiene en el jardin compartiendo el crepúsculo con el viento y no conmigo, me complacería acompañarlo pero el cigarro le hace daño a mi piel sensible y hace que me llegue un sueño espantoso y debido a mi trabajo no puedo descanzar.

Yo sé que él tiene un nudo en la garganta que no lo deja respirar. Después de pensar todas las causas posibles de su tristeza deduje que ya estaba cansado de la rutina en la que vivimos. He tratado de variar nuestras actividades cada tarde y cada fin de semana pero no da resultados, lo veo peor.

Estuve divagando tantos minutos que ni cuenta me di del momento en que llegamos a casa. Cuando estaba más metida en mis pensamientos sentí que alguien abría la puerta y tomaba mi mano suavemente.

-Ya llegamos. ¿Te encuentras bien? (Me ayudó a salir del coche y cerró la puerta)

- Sí, disculpa, sólo estaba un poco distraída.

-Sí lo noté (aseguró el coche con la alarma)

Durante ese tiempo no me soltó la mano, yo estaba muy complacida, aunque sólo tocaba mi mano podía sentir ese cariño y ese amor recorriendo sus venas.

Caminamos por el costado de la casa hasta llegar a la puerta principal, un tramo un poco largo, la casa es grande. Esos segundos que caminamos juntos me hicieron regresar el tiempo para sentirme como en las épocas en las que eramos novios. Sus manos frías desde que lo conocí me daban la sensación de darle un cariño especial a este chico. Desde que sentí su mano aquella tarde supe que había buena química y buen entendimiento entre los dos. Hasta hace poco pensaba que eso iba a ser eterno pero él... él a cambiado y para mal. Se está convirtiendo en la sombra del que alguna vez me enamoré y me da mucha tristeza pensar eso porque yo lo amo demasiado y no quiero que ese hombre al que le estoy entregando mi vida, desaparezca.

Escuché el ruido del movimiento de las llaves, en ningín momento sentí cuando separó su mano de la mía. Al entrar, todo estaba callado y oscuro. La casa que yo misma había diseñado era extremadamente grande para 2 personas. Yo la preparé para que habitaran 5 y limpiar esas 3 solitarias habitaciones me partía el alma por lo que casi no entraba y las 12 sillas del comedor principal acabaron en el sótano, por obvias razones sólo dejé 2. Igual en el comedor de la cocina. De esta forma tapo el agujero que le he escondido a Sasuke, porque sí, lo acepto, me muero de ansias de tener un hijo, aunque sea uno, sólo uno. Nunca se lo he revelado porque no lo quiero molestar, e decidido ser paciente en ese aspecto hasta que él sea como hace 2 años. No quiero que mi hijo sufra la tristeza de su padre. No soportaría ser la única que estuviese pendiente de nuestro niño, conociéndolo, sería muy frío con él casi todo el tiempo porque un hijo no es su felicidad, sino la mía. No me queda de otra más que esperar., esos momentos de convivencia como familia los quiero compartir, no quiero sentirme sola, necesito su apoyo.

-¿En que piensas?. Por qué no haz prendido la luz. Esta llave se atoró y necesito ver el problema.

-Lo siento, ahorita las enciendo.

Me dirigí hacia el apagador y las prendí.

-¡¡Listo!!

Alcancé a escuchar a lo lejos al momento en que se encendieron las luces.

Yo miré a mi alrededor, era la casa de mis sueños, la habiamos amueblado juntos y nos describía a la perfección. La sala se encontraba en un escalón inferior a mano derecha de la puerta principal. Los sillones eran color hueso con un estilo antiguo y conservador, la madera que adornaba el respaldo superior era de primera calidad. El gran televisor estaba al frente, semejante pantalla se me hacia un desperdicio de espacio pero él lo quería así para ver sus "programas culturales" que todos los domingos se convertían en futbol. La pared verde contrastaba con la alfombra color vino y las delicadas cortinas blancas que tapaban el ventanal. Mi "mueble capricho" como yo lo llamaba, era un piano sencillo que se encontraba pegado a la pared a mano derecha del sillón más grande. Algo que le agradezco muchisimo a Sasuke es que para complacerme aprendió a tocar el piano. Él sabe lo mucho que me gusta este instrumento y después de mis fallidos intentos al tocarlo tomó la iniciativa de asisitir a clases. Ese día que me mostró lo aprendidó me ree-conquistó, recordé como en el pasado me había enamorado cuando por primera vez me mostró lo bien que tocaba la guitarra, me sorprende la gran habilidad musical que posee. Él tiene ese don y lo admiro, no hay nada más bello que verlo tocar la guitarra, debo confesar que me gusta más que verlo tocar el piano. Todos los demás muebles y accesorios hacen ver perfecta (a mi parecer) la habitación . En las paredes de toda la casa se pueden observar los cuadros que yo misma he pintado. Adornan todas las habitaciones, hasta el baño. Esa facilidad para plasmar mis ideas siempre ha dejado maravillado a mi marido, le sorprende lo que hago.

A mano izquierda está el comedor para las visitas, que como ya lo había mencionado antes, sólo tenía dos sillas paralelas justo en medio de la mesa. En la pared más amplia y junto a dos ventanas se encontraba mi segundo "mueble capricho". Es un gran reloj de madera que suena cada hora y se le da cuerda cada 15 días, toda la vida quise uno. Mencionar todos los arreglos y muebles de ese lugar tomaría mucho tiempo ya que mi decoración fue extrema.

-¿Ya quieres que nos vayamos a dormir o quieres ver el televisor?

Le pregunté algo cansada.

-Prefiero irme a dormir, mañana tengo un día pesado.

-Si yo igual, debo terminar el diseño de una casa.

-Aún no entiendo cómo tienes paciencia para eso.

-Ni yo, pero me gusta. Y yo aún no entiendo como no te asusta ver "gente muerta".

Lo resalté haciendo mi voz grave.

-¡Ja ja! , cómo que gente muerta. Sólo dí cadáveres. ¡ ja ja ja! .

-Es lo mismo, igual ya están muertos ¿no?. Me alegra haberte hecho sonreír.

-Gracias, tu siempre encuentras la manera de hacerme reír.

-Tu antes lo hacias conmigo, pero ya no más. ¿porqué?

- Mmm.. No lo sé

Pude observar cierta desepción en sus palabras por lo que no insistí.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé. No suelo llorar porque me parece desagradable pero en ese momento no pude contenerme. La impotencia de no poder ayudar a la persona que más amo me destroza el corazón. Me quedé plantada en el aroma de su cuello y las lágrimas salieron de mi frustración de no poder hacer nada por él. Tomé valor y lo abrace mucho más fuerte, tocar su cabello siempre me relajaba y estar escondida tras él dejaba fluir mis palabras.

- Siento que te estoy perdiendo, deberías hacer un esfuerzo para alcanzar tu felicidad. Toma en cuenta que si tu sufres yo sufro, si eres feliz yo soy feliz. Me estás hundiendo en tu tristeza y creo que no me lo merezco. No quiero sonar a chantaje ni nada pero quiero, te exigo que regrese mi niño, mi niño Sasuke. Quiero que esté conmigo ese niño que me mostró el mundo de otra forma. Ese niño dulce y a la vez fuerte que me conquistó. Tu esencia se está desapareciendo, en poco tiempo te desconoceré y yo no quiero acabar en divorcio. Yo te amo y sé que tu también a mi.

No entiendo... me... me da coraje esto que siento y más porque ni tu sabes qué te pasa. No te voy a presionar con una respuesta de tu parte porque podría confundirte más, lo único que te pido son soluciones. Piensa qué podría llevarnos a la felicidad mutua y cuando la obtengas yo pondré todo de mi parte para cumplirlo.

- Es que...

-No hables, sólo piensa. Sabes que odio las explicaciones, prefiero las acciones.

- Amm.. si lo sé. Pero me dejas un gran paquete a mi solo. ¿Por qué no me ayudas?.

-Sencillamente porque no es mi tristeza. Sólo recuerda que tienes una esposa que te apoyará en tu desición.

De repente el reloj del comedor sonó dando las 12 campanadas.

- Creo que ya debemos descanzar. Tal vez la almohada me ayude a pensar un poco.

Me separé de él muy a mi pesar porque ese abrazo me había encantado.

-Tienes razón, es hora de dormir.

Me volvió a tomar de la mano pero esta vez en lugar de amor sentí un agradecimiento enorme de su parte. Subimos las escaleras que se encuentran frente a la entrada principal. Como es costumbre antes de dormir, miré el mural sacro que una amiga y yo pintamos. Adoro ver la atmósfera del infierno. Observar a esas almas desgraciadas es un gusto culposo. Hasta arriba están pintadas las nubes que alguna vez, cuando niña, observé en el cielo y me dieron la idea de este mural. Sasuke menciona que parece iglesia la casa por ese trabajo hecho al fresco pero nunca le he tomado importancia, a mi me gusta y ni modo.

Llegamos a nuestra cálida habitación y cada quien por su parte hizo lo debido para dormir plácidamente.

Me acurruqué en la almohada con la esperanza de que mañana todo estaría mejor entre los dos. En cuanto sentí sus brazos rodeandome tuve la seguridad necesaria para conciliar el sueño.

_Continuará..._

**Lo que es el centro de la historia se verá hasta el tercer o cuarto capítulo. Primero debo empezar con la psicología y atmósferas de mi historia. Hasta pronto y espero les haya gustado este relato que viene de mi humilde imaginación xD **

**Pd: La historia de las acciones de la niña es un hecho real que superficialmente me platicaron. Yo me inventé todo lo que vendría siendo su historia pasada y la interacción que tendrá con Hinata Ya no puedo contar más o podría hechar a perder la historia jeje**

**Bye ^^**


	2. Capítulo Segundo

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Aquí el segundo capítulo ^ ^. Me encantaría saber su opinión sobre como estoy dirigiendo la historia. Ojalá me dejen sus reviews

**La silenciosa Aurora**  
By: lvlAyra

Capítulo 2

El molesto ruido de los pájaros en la mañana me despertó una vez más. Aún estaba oscuro, eran las 6am y yo ya había perdido el sueño. ¡Entraba a trabajar hasta dentro de 3 horas!. Algo eterno y más porque a diario me levanto una hora antes de entrar.

Aún Sasuke me abrazaba, por alguna extraña razón, desde que dormimos juntos mis movimientos continuos desaparecieron y despertaba siempre en la misma posición en la que dormía, eso sí que era un milagro. Antes para dormirme tenía que pasar mínimo por 4 posiciones ý ni contar todas las veces que me movía en el transcurso de la noche. Cuando me casé le advertí de mis patadas nocturnas pero nunca lo he golpeado, él a logrado controlarme.

Sutilmente me di la vuelta para verlo de frente. Su rostro me mata, a pesar de no ser el más guapo del mundo hay algo en él que me hace suspirar y recordarlo todo el día. En cuanto lo vi recordé el porqué de que le dijera niño. Bueno confieso que es el único sujeto que me gusta para él, porque bebé le decía a mi perro, mi amor se me hace falso y decirle mi niño se me hace algo muy sincero. Pero no es sólo por eso, también porque en su rostro veo esa ternura que contrasta con su rudeza. No es que tenga cara de infante pero hay algo en él que me recuerda al niño que lleva por dentro y más cuando está dormido.

Su nariz perfecta se ve dulce, sus párpados se ven muy suaves y sus labios se ven indefensos. No sé porque pero me gusta mucho besarlo mientras duerme y hoy no será la excepción. Sólo espero no despertarlo porque quiero hacerle un rico desayuno...

Sentir sus labios si que es reconfortable, no hay nada mejor que empezar el día con el pie derecho.

Al salir de la habitación me doy cuenta de lo fría que es mi casa, lo bueno es que el piso es de madera, adoro el crujir de las tablas mientras camino.

La cocina está frente al comedor. Es algo espaciosa y con una gran ventana que deja ver el jardín.

El sol apenas comienza a salir, ese espectáculo que regalan las nubes por los rayos del sol me anima el día cada vez que tengo la suerte de observarlas. Esa luz es muy cálida.

¡Ah!. Como me gusta perder el tiempo, mejor me doy prisa o no estará listo esto. A Sasuke por las mañanas sólo le gusta ingerir fruta por lo que no debo pensar mucho. Pelar y picar melones, manzanas, plátanos y papaya jamás me ha gustado por lo que él se acostumbró a hacerse su desayuno pero hoy me he propuesto consentirlo.

Mmm.. se ve muy triste el plato con la fruta, un poco de yogurt y nueces no le harían mal.

Sí! así se ve mucho mejor y antojable. Ahora sólo falta su jugo y su leche...

Muy bien. La mesa ya está arreglada, la comida es perfecta. El único desastre aquí soy yo. Iré a bañarme.

El agua tibia es una buena medicina para el estrés. A veces pienso que me gustaría vivir en el agua, como una sirena. Siempre me he imaginado que flotar en el mar sería como vivir sin gravedad. En las profundidades no existiría el verbo caer utilizado en nosotros mismos, sólo estaría el verbo nadar..... mmm si sigo divagando me acabaré el agua, mejor me apuro.

El momento de elegir ropa no es de mis favoritos pero este día debo verme bien. Casi no me gusta usar tacones pero hoy los usaré porque sé que a Sasuke le encanta verme con zapatos altos. Los vestidos no son mi estilo por lo que estos jeans y esta blusa casual son lo ideal.

A la hora de maquillarme sólo uso rimel y un poco de labial, a él le gusta verme lo más natural posible.

Caminar por el pasillo de las recámaras nunca había sido tan ruidoso como en este momento. Cada paso que doy es más fuerte que el pasado y me gusta, me siento como modelo en pasarela.

¡¿Um?! La puerta de la recámara está cerrada, parece ser que ya despertó.

- ¿Hola?. Puedo pasar.

Mmm ese silencio me hace pensar que sigue muy dormido por lo que entraré...

¡Wow! Ya tendió la cama. No me lo esperaba. Creo que el día de hoy lo taché de flojo. Espero que ya lleve rato en la ducha. (El baño del cuarto no me gusta por lo que casi yo no lo uso).

La puerta del baño se abrió

-¡Hinata!. ¿Dónde estabas?... Qué te hiciste, hoy te ves muy bien.

(Adoro ver su cara cuando admira mi belleza).

-Nada, sólo me esmeré en arreglarme.

-Nuestro aniversario fue ayer, qué no.

-No se necesita una fecha especial para lucir bien.

-Siempre luces bien pero hoy tu cara expresa algo... algo diferente.

-No sabría decirte qué es pero me agrada saber que has visto algo diferente en mi. ¿Cómo amaneciste?.

-Muy bien, hacia tiempo que no descansaba tanto y a ti ni preguntarte, si te sientes como luces has de estar de un humor magnifico.

(Mi sonrisa fue un agradecimiento hacia su cumplido).

-Pues le atinaste. Apúrate a vestirte, ya está el desayuno esperándote. Recuerda no dejar la toalla sobre la cama.

- Mmm.. lo intentaré.

-¡Ah! Que chistosito.

Hacia mucho que no lo veía sonreír por lo que le seguí el juego y le mandé una mirada asesina y me toqué los pómulos con dos dedos dándole el mensaje de "te estoy vigilando". Él se botó de la risa y salí del cuarto sintiéndome satisfecha.

El tiempo en el comedor de la cocina se pasó volando. Hace meses que no hablábamos tan efusivamente, de tanto reír me dolía el estómago. Mi Sasuke ya estaba de regreso. Cada vez que escuchaba su risa cierta angustia me invadía. Temía no volver a pasar un rato así con él. Temía que en la tarde volviera a ser el esposo triste de los últimos meses...

- Linda, no quisiera pero es hora de ir a trabajar. Te aviso que llegaré tarde porque iré a investigar unos cadáveres a un pueblo lejano.

- Um... Qué tan tarde.

- No lo sé. Lo más seguro es que regresaré hasta la media noche. No me esperes despierta.

- Tanto tiempo sin ti me parece terrible... En fin, no me queda de otra. Cuídate mucho y recuerda el trabajo en equipo. No me gusta que te dejen todo a ti.

- ¡Es que son unos incompetentes...!

-Y no lo dudo pero en vez de hacer todo tú deberías enseñarles.

- Cierto pero es difícil hacer entender a la gente necia.

- No te gusta tu equipo de trabajo, ¿cierto?

- Sí, cierto. Sinceramente no me gusta trabajar con ellos.

Mmm con que era eso...

- Hay Sasuke... de eso hablamos en la noche, ya no te quito tu tiempo. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti

Le di un fuerte abrazo, lo besé como nunca antes y vi como se subía a su auto. Observe a través de una ventana como se alejaba.

Entonces sus compañeros no le agradan y tal ves por eso es un poco infeliz... pero... desde que nos casamos su forma de ser cambió y empezó a trabajar ahí hace apenas un año. Como siempre he dicho, él es raro y por eso me gusta. Será todo un reto conocer a fondo las causas de sus molestias...

Cambiando de tema, ya es tiempo de que me vaya a la oficina. Esos planos no se harán solos.

Mi trabajo es mi forma de expresión y por eso me encanta. A parte también tengo que diseñar las casas de acuerdo a la personalidad de las personas que la habitarán por lo que es una buena herramienta para conocer gente y conseguir amigos.

Toda la vida he sido muy creativa por lo que ideas no me faltan pero clientes si. Mi trabajo es muy detallado y lento por lo que puedo tardar meses haciendo la misma estructura y la gente a veces no tiene paciencia por la forma en que trabajo y deciden darme las gracias a última hora aunque estén fascinados con el diseño. Esa es una de las cosas que más me hace enojar por lo que ahora cobro la mitad del trabajo por adelantado, ya aprendí la lección.

El día de hoy terminaré la última casa en la que estaba trabajando y después de entregarla espero no tardarme en conseguir nuevos clientes. Me aburro cuando sólo voy a la oficina a contemplar mi escritorio. A veces he llegado a envidiar la interacción que tiene Sasuke en su trabajo. Él está acostumbrado a tratar con todo tipo de personas. Se ha encontrado cada caso peculiar que me deja atónita cuando me cuenta. También envidio que no debe estar todo el día en una oficina, viaja mucho. Su trabajo es genial, lo único malo es la parte de encontrarse con restos humanos. Sólo de pensarlo siento angustia, miedo y tristeza. Tengo el corazón demasiado blando en temas relacionados con la muerte. ¡Yo no sé cómo no se atormenta o trauma al ver los rostros de esas personas mal aventuradas!. Él es muy valiente... o tal vez yo soy muy miedosa...

Bueno, ya debo irme. Será un día largo.

Después de entregar y recibir mi paga por los planos y la maqueta me quedé pensando toda la tarde en un mismo tema: En lo maravilloso que hoy se había portado mi esposo. No pude dejar de sonreír cada vez que revivía su cara en mi mente. Me había enamorado más de él.

Ahora que veo el ocaso me doy cuenta de la importancia que Sasuke tiene en mi vida. Lo extraño demasiado y eso que son pocas horas que no lo he visto. Me siento muy vacía no tengo ganas de llegar a mi casa, todo estará aburrido y solo. Estoy acostumbrada a que cuando llego él ya está ahí para recibirme, es extraño cuando no lo hace.

-Disculpe señora Isaura. ¿Tardará mucho en salir?.

Escuché que alguien me hablaba por lo que levanté la vista. Era la señora de limpieza.

-Em.. No, ya casi voy de salida. Si quiere ya se puede ir yo me encargo de cerrar el edificio.

-Ok, se lo encargo.

-Que tenga buenas noches, hasta mañana.

Me quedé como media hora más perdiendo el tiempo hasta que me harté y decidí irme. Agarré mi bolso y con toda tranquilidad me salí de mi oficina. Al bajar las primeras escaleras recordé que no había asegurado la puerta y en vez de enojarme me alegré. Así que me regrese a paso muy lento a cerrarle.

El edificio estaba completamente solo, yo era la única que aún deambulaba por los pasillos. No era tarde, apenas pasaban de las 8:30pm pero era aterrador estar en ese viejo edificio. Al cerrar mi puerta cierta angustia me invadió, presentí algo malo. Sin perder tiempo le llamé a Sasuke para saber si estaba todo bien. Él estaba en perfectas condiciones pero me sintió muy preocupada por lo que intentó calmarme. No sé cómo, pero él conoce las palabras exactas y el momento preciso para hacerme sentir bien. Me dio pánico tomar el ascensor por lo que decidí bajar los 8 pisos a pie. Mientras bajaba los escalones aún platicaba con mi marido. Estaba a punto de empezar a bajar los escalones del piso 4 cuando por la espalda alguien arrebató mi bolso con exagerada agresividad, el celular salió volando de mi mano. Yo me incliné muerta de miedo para ver a mi agresor pero antes de llegar a mi objetivo sentí como se me dobló la espalda por el empujón que una mano dura me había dado. El golpe fue tan fuerte que se me paralizó el cuerpo por completo, mis pies y mis brazos no respondieron y ni siquiera sentí el dolor de cuando se me quebraron las piernas y algunas costillas al caer por los escalones. Lo último que recuerdo fue que vi la pared del pasillo muy de cerca y que era inevitable que me golpeara contra ella por lo que doble mi cara.  
Todo eso fue en menos de 5 segundos. Por alguna extraña razón, yo estando desmayada pude escuchar la voz aterrada de Sasuke a través del teléfono y los pasos escurridizos de mi atacante...

_Continuará..._


	3. Capítulo Tercero

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Muchas gracias por todos los reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo :DDD. Esperoq ue le sguste la continuación ^^

**La silecnciosa Aurora.**  
By: lvlayra

Capítulo 3

Reaccioné lentamente ya que todo mi cuerpo me dolia. Al abrir los ojos y notar que no reconocía el lugar una ansiedad y necesidad casi enfermiza de recordar se hizo presente. Mi cerebro estaba como adormilado que no recordaba ni mi propio nombre y mucho menos el por qué de que estuviese allí. Quise gritar y no pude. Quise moverme y tampoco pude, tenía el cuerpo tan mal que el mínimo movimiento me causaba un dolor insoportable que se extendía rapidamente por todo el cuerpo. Mi reacción intuitiva fue mover mis brazos y piernas para asegurar que aún estuvieran conmigo. Sentí dolor, sobre todo en las piernas, pero fue el dolor más placentero de mi vida ya que estaba completa.

Estaba tan aterrada de no entender nada que empecé a llorar de la desesperación. Mis sollozos despertaron a Sasuke que estaba en una silla frente a mi cama. Yo ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

Al principio no lo había reconocido pero al verlo sonreirme supe quien era aunque no recordara su nombre.

- ¡Hinata!. ¡Por fin despiertas!

¡Ah si!. Ese es mi nombre, pensé. Al no poder hablarle sólo le sonreí.

- ¡Llevas 3 semanas internada, yo sabía que ibas al salir del coma!.

Mi cara fue de poco entendimiento ya que no recordaba cantidades, división del tiempo y mucho menos nombre de enfermedades.

(Él se dirigió hacia la puerta)

-¡DOCTOR!. ¡DOCTOR!. ¡Venga rápido!. ¡Hinata despertó!

(Rapidamente regreso a mi lado y tomó una de mis manos con delicadeza).

- Te amo Hinata. Por favor curate pronto... no puedo creer lo que te pasó, me sentí tan impotente...

Quise escucharlo atentamente pero a pesar de que acababa de despertar me sentía muy cansada. La calidez de su mirada y de su mano tomando la mía me hicieron sentir en confianza y me volví a dormir perdiendome del mundo.

Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí perdida en mis propios sueños ya que sabía que estaba dormida y que estaba soñando pero todo lo veía negro. Era como si fuese imposible que yo pensara o que lograra recordar algo del mundo exterior. Quise buscar mis recuerdos perdidos a través del inconsiente y no logré nada. Ni siquiera podía recordar como se caminaba para trasladarme de un lado a otro en aquella atmósfera negra. Sólo estaba de pie respirando por instinto.

Volví a despertar y pensé que sólo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos pero me sorprendio que ya había amanecido. Recordaba que la primera vez que desperté era de noche ya que podía ver las luces de la ciudad a través de la ventana. Fue algo raro pero por lo menos ya había podido recordar algo.

Sin pensarlo hablé.

-¿Sasuke?

¡Había ya recordado su nombre!. ¡Que felicidad!.

-¿Sasuke?. ¿Dónde estás?

Mis llamados eran muy bajitos pero me alegraba que ya pudiese hablar aunque fuese un poco.

Sentí la presencia de alguien y dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta. Era él con un café y mis galletas favoritas en la mano. (Estaba muy distraido hundido en sus pensamientos). Logré recordar que él odiaba esas galletas pero hoy las comía gustoso. No había sentido mi mirada y en cuanto me vio observandolo casi se ahogó con su café por gritarle de nuevo al doctor.

No sé que tanto hacia y decía el doctor, sólo lo veía de un lado a otro revisando datos y esos aparatos extraños. Una enfermera cruelmente en cada una de mis manos instaló algo de manera intravenosa. Me lastimó tanto que no pude aguantar un grito de dolor. Sasuke se enojó tanto con esa enfermera que la corrió del cuarto y le exigió al doctor que me instalara una enfermera más humana. La personalidad imponente de él no deja que nadie lo cuestione por lo que acceden fácilmente.

Después del movimiento apresurado que acostumbra el personal de un hospital, Sauke y yo quedamos solos de nuevo. Tomó una silla y se sentó a mi lado izquierdo. Antes de sentarse me besó la frente y acarició mi cara lastimada. ( Estaba inchadisima por el golpazo contra la pared, de hecho creo que me abrí la cabeza ya que estaba vendada).

- Cuéntame. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Le pregunté con cierta dificultad.

Su cara de felicidad se torno a una de odio y rencor.

-Un maldito te asaltó... y por nada te causó tanto daño.

¿Por nada?-pensé.

-Deduje que quería tu bolso ya que estaba rota de la agarradera pero supongo que al ver lo mal que te había dejado se asustó y se fue sin robarte absolutamente nada... No merecias que te hicieran sufrir como lo hicieron... Todo este tiempo estuve imaginandome lo que sentiste mientras caías y te destrozabas... Me lleno de rabia y de ganas de matar a ese ¡ANIMAL!. Cómo se atrevió a lastimarte... Aún no lo puedo creer.

-Olvídalo no vale la pena... Ahora lo recuerdo... Recuerdo su agresividad y ansias de obtener lo ajeno.

-Aún no es tiempo de que hables, estás muy débil y apenas puedes hablar.

Me convencí de obedecerlo pero tenía una gran duda...

-¿Quién me encontró?. ¿Tú como llegaste?

- Es horrible recordar esos momentos pero te contestaré. Cuando me hablaste yo estaba en camino hacia mi auto. Ya por fin había terminado mi trabajo y escuchar tu voz, aunque estuviese angustiada me alegró el día. La historia de esos cadáveres fue muy conmovedora y necesitaba hablar contigo. Disfruté cada palabra que me decías, me daba risa escucharte tan preocupada por "nada" pero al mismo tiempo me preocupaba calmarte. El momento en que ese sujeto te atacó yo lo escuché con toda claridad. El golpe que te lanzó y tu cuerpo caer por las escaleras fue muy claro y al gritarte y que tu no reaccionaras me hizo temer lo peor. Lo primero que pensé fue llamarle a la polícia y así lo hice, después a una ambulancia y corrí a pedirle a mi amigo Naruto que me llevara al lugar porque estaba tan nervioso que temí tener un accidente. En el camino pensé llamarle a tu familia pero desistí porque no estaba seguro de nada.

Al llegar, primero me aseguré de tu estado de salud. El pronóstico no era bueno. Te habías roto las dos piernas, los tobillos, los brazos, 3 costillas y hasta la cabeza. Tu cara estaba destruida y mientras dormías te reconstruyeron la nariz. Aunque habías chocado de perfil contra la pared, el piso no fue un buen aliado. El golpe en la cabeza fue tan fuerte que quedaste en estado de coma. Temí que nunca despertaras.. pero me alegra que hoy estés aquí conmigo.

Tras ese comentario le sonreí dulcemente.

-Después me dirigí al lugar de los hechos y gracias a la evidendia encontramos al culpable que ya está tras las rejas. Era un drogadicto que sabía el movimiento del edificio... Gente que sólo estorba en el mundo.

En otras circunstancias hubiera opinado lo contrario pero mi coraje sólo hizo que sintiera mucho odio y asintiera su comentario.

-Mejor olvidemos este capítulo amargo. En cuanto te cures, nos iremos a otro lugar, claro si estás de acuerdo. Me han propuesto investigar un caso difícil en una ciudad tranquila no muy lejos de aquí, de hecho al lugar donde fui esa noche. Necesitas mucho reposo y silencio para que te cures pronto. Según el doctor tu recuperación será algo lenta por el daño físico y esta ciudad no ofrece lo que nececitas. Viviendo allá cambiariamos de vida por completo y esa es la solución que te propongo para nuestros problemas maritales.

¿Problemas maritales?? (pensé y mi gesto delató la duda)

-Oh cierto. No lo recuerdas.

Tú y yo habíamos tenido un distanciamiento que ya empezaba a causar problemas en nuestro matrimonio. El centro de todo es... es... ni yo mismo lo sé pero tu ya empezabas a verte afectada por mi comportamiento extraño. La última noche que hablamos me pediste una solución y ahora te la estoy dando.

-No... recuerdo muy bien eso... pero si crees que es lo mejor te apoyo y nos vamos. ¿cuánto tiempo debo seguir aqui?

- 6 meses más para asegurar que tus piernas y tobillos estén fuertes de nuevo.

-¿Y despues de ese tiempo ya lograré caminar normal?

-No... ten... tendrás que utilizar silla de ruedas, muletas y despues ya estarás normal. (parecia que eso le habia sido muy dificil de pronunciar)

-No te preocupes estaré bien, ya sabes como soy.

-Lo sé pero... esta bien, confío en ti y en tu fortaleza.

- Y apoco esperarás 6 meses para investigar ese caso en lo que me curo.

-No, estaré viajando constantemente, como te digo, es un asunto difícil. Ahora tengo muchos casos empalmados por lo que no puedo centrar toda mi atención ahí. En cuanto te cures ya estaré 100% disponible.

- Eso me hace pensar que no es urgente.

-De cierta forma sí, pero la persona que me lo encargó quiere que yo lleve el caso. Es una señora muy rara.

- Como toda la gente que conoces (bromié).

- ¡Ja, ja! cierto. Y, ¿Por ahora no tienes ningún compromiso laboral verdad?.

- No, lo terminé justamente ese día.

- Entonces tu única preocupación debe ser tu salud y nadamás. Confío en que lo harás.

-Confías bien (le sonreí)

Y por cierto, ¿le hablaste a mis familiares?

-Sí. Ya ves que la distancia es un poco larga y estamos en días de trabajo, por eso no han venido... nisiquiera les he dicho que ya despertaste. ¡Qué tonto soy!. Ahora regreso. /salió de la habitación)

-Hay Sasuke eres un caso perdido ¡ja, ja, ja!

_Continuará..._

**Lo sé, mucho bla, bla, bla y nada de acción comparado con el capítulo anterior, pero aqui cada cosa tiene una importancia.  
**

**Hasta pronto ^^**


	4. Capítulo Cuarto

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Por fin se me ocurrió como continuar la historia. Algo largo el capítulo pero espero que les guste ^^

**La silenciosa Aurora.**  
By: lvlayra

Capítulo 4

¡Viajes, viajes y más viajes!. Estoy harta de que Sasuke no ha estado conmigo ahora que más lo necesito. Sí lo sé, debe trabajar y terminar sus compromisos pero YO lo quiero AQUÍ, junto a mí. He estado muy triste y sola estos meses. Mis familiares y amigos no me entienden ni me apoyan como él. Ahora me estoy comportando como una egoísta y estoy conciente de eso, pero él es mío y no me voy a cansar de exigirle que termine con su maldito trabajo hasta que lo consiga. ¡ Ya estoy harta de todo!. Harta del hospital, harta de estar acostada en una cama, harta de que me digan que me estoy amargando, harta de estos sentimientos que me están volviendo loca y sobre todo harta de no hacer nada. Es urgente un cambio de ciudad, me estoy ahogando en esta porquería de cuarto con olor a medicinas. Este desagradable olor me recuerda mucho a un tío que moría lentamente en su propia cama; olor a "viejo moribundo" como llegué a llamarle. Era tan irritante que por eso estaba de malas siempre. Ya nadie quería visitarme. Sólo mi fiel Sasuke que pacientemente calmaba mis enojos y reclamos. Ayer que me vino a ver me aseguró que en dos semanas nos iríamos, todo dependía de lo que dijera el doctor. Yo ya llevaba 8 meses en el hospital y un mes más sería frustrante.

Los golpes en mi cabeza y cara ya habían sanado por completo, por lo menos podía arreglar mi cabello y maquillarme un poco para verme decente. Las costillas rotas ya también estaban bien. Sólo faltaban mis piernas, en las dos tenía un artefacto clavado en cada una de ellas. Cómo se rompió el hueso en varias partes eso ayudaba a que no sanaran mal. Mi recuperación se estaba alentando demasiado por mi pésimo ánimo. Los primeros tres meses todo bien, ya después toda mi realidad cayó de peso. Soy fuerte, pero hay momentos que aunque quieras debes caer y aceptarlo, pero aceptarlo es tan difícil que te cierras y no puedes pensar.

Ya han pasado esas terribles 2 semanas y por fin me han dado de alta bajo ciertos términos. No puedo ni debo hacer esfuerzos con las piernas hasta dentro de un año, debo mantenerme tranquila, cuidar la higiene de las heridas e ir cada mes al médico, pues corro el riesgo de gangrena... Pero no pensaré en eso., ¡por fin salí de esa tumba blanda!. Por fin Sasuke estará conmigo todo el tiempo y por fin se acabará esta amargura. Ya estoy lista para irme, sólo espero a que regrese de caja y me lleve cargando hasta el automóvil.

- ¡Todo listo Hinata!. Es hora de irnos a nuestra nueva vida.  
- ¡Estoy tan feliz por esto!. Hasta dónde está el pueblo.  
- Se encuentra a 3 horas de aquí. El pueblo se llama "El porvenir".

- Con que el porvenir. Espero que tengamos uno bueno.

- Ya verás que sí.

(Me levantó y nos fuimos camino al auto)

-Pero Sasuke, si tú estarás trabajando en el caso ese... yo que haré, no me puedo ni mover.

- Ya lo tengo todo arreglado.

- A si? Cómo?

- Eres arquitecta y con tener tus manos bien, una computadora y un lápiz ya la hiciste.

- Pero es un pueblo, no habrá mucho trabajo.

- Es lo que tu crees. Ahora, no hay mucha gente, está algo olvidado y rústico, pero con tus diseños el pueblo podría renacer.

- Recrear todo el pueblo?. Estas loco?

- Pues no que no habrá mucho trabajo.

- Ya sería diferente.

- Empezarías con nuestra casa, que es una casona ya muy vieja que necesita algo de color y modernidad.

- Nuestra casa?. Compraste la propiedad.

- Claro, sabes que detesto pagar rentas.

- Y cuando iríamos por los muebles para llevarlos.

- De hecho ya están haya.

- Que bien, no me tocó la mudanza.

(Me subió al carro y después él hizo lo mismo).

- ¿Entonces ya estás lista para nuestra nueva vida?

- ¡Claro!

Llevamos ya buen rato de camino y estamos viviendo lo mismo del principio. Otra vez él está frío manejando como zombie y yo disfruto del viento que entra por mi ventana.

La carretera es asombrosa. Nunca había visto una vegetación tan verde y abundante como la que está aquí. Es como la de un cuento o una postal. La atmósfera te hace sentir mucha tranquilidad. Espero que así esté el pueblo, sería magnífico.

"El porvenir" leí en un letrero, parece que ya llegamos.

- Mira Hinata, esa casa de madera vieja es nuestro nuevo hogar. No esperes mucho, costó muy barata pero confío en que la arreglaras.

- Vaya, entonces sí, ya llegamos. Está lindo el pueblo, es como lo que siempre soñé cuando niña

- Olvidaba tus gustos raros.

- ¿cuáles gustos raros?

- A una mujer común le espantaría vivir en "El Porvenir", pero en cambio a ti te gusta.

- Es que es un lugar misterioso o bueno lo parece, y eso siempre me ha gustado. Ya ves me enamoré de ti.

- Ja ja! Que chistosita

Hemos bajado del carro. Yo no puedo dejar de mirar a mi alrededor, todo es tan nuevo para mí, nunca esperé en realidad vivir en un lugar tan tranquilo como este. La gente de lejos parecía fría, pero al hablar con ellos eran todo lo contrario; era gente humilde y amable. Parece que me la pasaré bien. Y por lo que veo, Sasuke ya se ha ganado el respeto de los lugareños.

- Ella es mi esposa Hinata. (Me presentó ante la gente que se había reunido a nuestro alrededor).

- Es bastaste guapa su esposa doctor. (Habló una señora)

- Gracias, me da mucho gusto conocerlos a todos y tener el privilegio de vivir aquí con ustedes un lapso de tiempo.

- Y ya verá que se la pasará bien señora uchiha. Es un lugar modesto pero cómodo.

- Es lo que estoy viendo. (le sonreí).

- Pues gracias a todos por su bienvenida. Es hora de que mi esposa y yo nos instalemos bien. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

- No se preocupe doctor –habló un señor de edad avanzada. Ya mañana hablaremos de nuestro asunto.

(todos se alejaron)

Sasuke me llevó hasta la casa. Yo la observaba, mejor dicho la escaneaba. Parecía que en cualquier momento la pared de afuera se vencería. Las puertitas de las ventanas estaban colgando a punto de caerse y los cristales estaban parchados con cinta adhesiva. Esta casa tenía mínimo 100 años. Pero al pasar la puerta de entrada había un contraste increíble. Las paredes estaban recién pintadas, el piso de madera acababa de ser pulido y nuestros muebles resaltaban aún más que en la otra casa.

- No que yo me encargaría de arreglar nuestra casa- dije muy sorprendida.

- Lo dije, pero no me gusta que mi esposa viva mal, y las condiciones en que compré la casa no eran dignas de ti. Por lo que preferí arreglarla por dentro para que te sintieras cómoda. Ya sólo te encargarás de arreglarla por fuera.

- Mmm ya veo. ¡Me parece perfecto!. Si no estoy en un lugar donde me sienta cómoda no puedo trabajar.

- Lo sé, te conozco tan bien que no lo pasé por alto. Mira, te muestro la casa.

- No te molestes, mañana lo haré yo sola. Ya sabes como soy.

- Claro como tu digas. Que bueno que encontré esta casa espaciosa y sin escaleras para que te puedas mover libremente.

- Si que bueno... Oye por cierto, no me has contado nada sobre el trabajo que tienes aquí. ¿Por que no me hablas de ello?.

- Emm bueno.. pues es algo delicado- habló con mucha seriedad.

- Pues cuéntame.

- Hace tan solo un año ocurrió una tragedia que marcó a este pueblo. ¿Viste el pozo que está cerca de la entrada?

- Sí.

- Pues una niña aseguraba que ahí vivía su mejor amiga, pero que no podía salir porque "alguien" no se lo permitía. Entonces esta niña, que por cierto se llamaba Aurora, se la pasaba hablando por horas con el pozo, lo que causó los celos de otra niña, la cual se llamaba Andrea. Ellas dos eran muy unidas hasta que Aurora creó a su amiga imaginaria y ya no le hacia caso como antes. El tiempo fue pasando y Andrea se encontraba muy deprimida porque Aurora era su única amiga y ya no jugaba con ella. Su mamá harta de verla así le aconsejó hablar con Aurora para que pues intentaran arreglar la amistad. Días después, Aurora ya se había olvidado del pozo y jugaba como siempre con Andrea...

(Sasuke guardó silencio).

- ¿Por qué te detienes?

- Una semana había pasado de la reconciliación cuando una mañana la madre de Andrea la buscaba desesperadamente. La niña había escapado por la ventana. La buscaron por tres días entre todos y nada. Al cuarto día la niña volvió a aparecer en su cama... pero muerta.

- ¿Cómo? (me quedé estupefacta)

- Nadie sabe lo que ha pasado. Ese día que apareció me llamaron y sigo buscando respuesta.

- ¿Y cuál fue la causa de su muerte?

- Envenenamiento y golpes múltiples. Sufrió mucho al morir.

- ¿Y Aurora?

- Ella quedó en shock pues fue la que la encontró en su cama. Pero ha ido a terapias psicológicas y se ha estado mejorando.

- Que fuerte y pensar que ocurrió hace apenas un año.

- Y la investigación va para largo.

- ¿Y que edad tenía Andrea?

- 5 años. Aurora era de la misma edad, así que ahora tiene 6.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, tu hablabas de varios cadáveres la primera vez que me hablaste de este caso.

- Fue una confusión, es que el cuerpo de la niña estaba a la mitad. Una en la cama y la otra semi-enterrada a unos kilómetros del pueblo.

- ¡Que fuerte!. Pero quién habrá hecho eso.

- No se sabe, ni siquiera hay sospechosos, todo es bastante raro. El anciano del que me despedí hace rato era su abuelo. Sus padres no lo soportaron y se fueron de aquí.

- Que triste...

- Pero no te preocupes Hinata, yo lo resolveré. Tanta charla me ha dado sueño, vámonos a descansar.

- De acuerdo, fue un día muy largo.

...

Ya hemos estado viviendo aquí por un mes y me encanta. Cuanta paz y armonía, y lo mejor es que Sasuke está conmigo la mayoría del tiempo. Venirnos acá fue una excelente decisión.

- Cómo vas con los planos, Hinata?

- Bien, Sasuke. Hay la llevo.

- Me alegro. Debo salir de volada, al rato regreso.

- Ok, cierra bien la puerta al salir.

- Sí (se acercó y me besó).

Creo que cada día lo quiero más- pensé mientras veía como se iba. En fin seguiré con esto.

Uff! Ya me cansé. Iré por agua eso siempre me despierta. A penas es medio día y siento como si fueran las 3 de la mañana.

Iba yo con calma hacia la cocina. Ya le estaba agarrando el gusto a usar una silla de ruedas. Me serví mi agua y salí por la puerta trasera a ver el caluroso día que estaba en curso. El viento soplaba suavemente entre mi cabello negro. Cerré mis ojos y escuché el ruido del movimiento de las ramas, hasta que un extraño sonido me hizo abrir de nuevo los ojos. Era el movimiento de un viejo columpio... pero en el pueblo no había visto parques así que quien sabe de donde venía ese sonido y no me iba a quedar con la duda. Me fui por alrededor de la casa hasta que a lo lejos al dar la vuelta vi un columpio, y sobre él a una niña jugando.

Usaba un lindo vestido blanco, tenía un listón en la cabeza y su cabello era realmente hermoso.

¡Ella debe ser Aurora!- Me dije a mí misma.

_Continuará..._

**Lo bueno de la historia ya va llegando, lo verán en el próximo capítulo .**

**Hasta entonces : DD!**


End file.
